Jealousy
by whitetiger2194
Summary: my first fic! boyxboy. Sora is Jealous, and Riku is oblivious. chapter 2 on the way! all comments welcomed! rated for safety. Disclaimer: me no own. Happy?


"I don't see what your problem is." Riku raised an eyebrow, staring curiously at his best friend.

Sora huffed. "Whatever." He said, trying not to show how upset and dejected he was feeling. He had been in love with his best friend, a boy, for years, and he _still_ wasn't getting the hint! Honestly, a lot of people might call him dense, but this was just ridiculous. It hurt, when Sora and Kairi came to the island that morning and when they had landed and greeted Riku, he grabbed _Kairi's_ hand. He never seemed to pay any attention to Sora anymore, even as a friend.

Kairi knew about his crush on Riku, and had when he had first told her said it was cute. Now however, she was beginning to worry, because with every little touch between the two, Sora seemed to become more and more jealous. He had tried every way he could think of to hint to the silver haired teen how he felt, but he never seemed to take the hint. Sora's already small amount of patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Seriously, you're acting like…" Riku trailed off, his eyes widening. "Are you… _jealous_?" he asked with disbelief and something close to pain in his voice.

Sora stood up from where he had been leaning on the Paopu tree and walked over to the edge of the island, afraid that the look on his face would give him away. He was also trying to buy time to think about his answer. He could tell the truth, and finally figure out what Riku really thought of him, or he could go the safe way and lie. "yes." He finally said. Oh well, he was never very good at lying or taking the safe route anyway. And he was tired of all the games, he just wanted to know the truth so he could stop torturing himself with what if's and start to heal.

He heard Riku take a sharp inhale of breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice lased with a pain that made Sora's entire chest ache. "I didn't know you felt about Kairi like that." There was a soft rustling of cloth, and could just imagine the green eyed teen pulling his legs up and hugging them close to his body. Sora knew Riku like the back of his hand; he knew that he was covering his eves with the arm draped across his legs. He did that whenever he felt upset, trying to hide his pain from the world and block out anyone who would try to help. But he couldn't block Sora; he had always found ways to knock down his best friends barriers. But right now he was more preoccupied with why Riku was upset. Didn't he like Kairi? Was he worried that she would prefer Sora to himself?

Sora snorted; of course that was what he was worried about. He couldn't possibly like Sora; this guy was straight as an arrow. But he was tired of pretending he was too, so he was just going to go right out and say it. "You moron," he muttered darkly, after all, he was about to lose his best friend in spectacular fashion. "It's not you I'm jealous of."

He waited a moment for that to sink in. then Riku said, and Sora tried desperately to convince himself that he was imagining the hope in his voice. "You mean, you're jealous of… _her_?" he waited for Sora to answer. All the poor brunette could do was nod; feeling like his world could come crashing down with Riku's next words. "Does that mean that you're…? I mean that you…"

he seemed to be unable to get the words out, so Sora figured he might as well finish what he had started. "Yes, you idiot. I'm gay and I've been in love with you for years. You call me dumb but honestly. How could you not get my hints? I've been trying to get your attention for _years_. I gave you a freaking _valentine_ when we were twelve for god's sake. I just kept searching all of those worlds, asking all of those people if they had seen _you_. How could you not get what I was trying to say?" Sora felt something hot and wet roll down his cheek, and mentally cursed himself. He didn't want to cry in front of Riku, didn't want that to be the last image his friend had of him.

He heard Riku get up, and knew that this would probably be the last time they would ever talk. After all, what do you say to someone after you confess your love and they don't return it? He knew that Riku would never look at him the same way again, but if he wanted to stay friends then that's what they would do. Sora would do anything for Riku; he had already been through hell and back a few times for him.

He didn't hear Riku walking forward, to absorb with his own thoughts. He did feel it when his arm was yanked and he was pulled roughly around to face the taller teen. Expressionless green eyes took in blue tear-filled ones for a moment, before he leaned forward and gently put his lips on Sora's. Sora froze, and then figured if he just closed and opened his eyes Riku wouldn't be kissing him and this would have all been an incredible dream. He blinked once, still there; twice, and Riku wasn't disappearing. Then he decided to just make the most of it whether or not it was a dream.

He began to kiss back and felt Riku smile against his lips. He felt Riku's tongue brush against his lips in a silent asking of permission. He shivered involuntarily and willingly opened his mouth to allow access for the wet muscle. He moaned as it began to taste his mouth. Eventually they had to pull away for air. Riku put an arm around Sora's wisest and pulled him down into his lap as he sat down. He whispered loving words and promises in Sora's ear every time they pulled away from the kisses. Eventually he pulled back from the thoroughly dazed teen and asked teasingly, "so, still jealous?"

"Nope," the other answered, his grin almost splitting his face in half. "I've got something even better."


End file.
